Systems for performing instructions that are dependent upon received media-based messages are known.
For example, WO2006085106 describes a system in which an image may be used to address content which is then delivered to a user. One of a plurality of different users can bind information (digital content) to any location in the world by taking an image of that location. The digital content then notionally exists at that location and can be collected by the same user or a different user by taking an image of that location.
It would be desirable to provide an improved system that can perform instructions dependent upon received media-based messages.